


the silent hero

by dappledrays



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: (why is the sharena tag not consistent with the others this makes me Angery), Feh needs more love, Gen, settings might change later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dappledrays/pseuds/dappledrays
Summary: There are many heroes in the Askran Kingdom. But sometimes we overlook the one who helped us the most. Set right before Fire Emblem Heroes starts





	the silent hero

**Author's Note:**

> First fic sue me

The castle is dim. Walls of stone are washed with flickering torches and dull moonlight, and while there is a stillness in the air free of clanging and metallic screeches, it is not a comfortable one. Nevertheless, she rests at ease on top of the perch, waiting. Of course, she would prefer sleeping, but any second now…

And there it is, the frustrated sigh and unusually light-footed steps of Anna. There is a rustle close by the main quarter doors, and a pause. Of course, this would take some patience: Anna was always quite… frugal with her resources. But it was an unspoken truth that if Askr continued as it did, the Emblian forces would eventually overwhelm them. While their soldiers were of sub-par level against the Askran royals, their soldier numbers had lessened greatly following the supposed peace period when the Emblian Empress took reign. Naturally, even the stubborn commander would realise the gravity of the situation and (reluctantly) resort to desperate measures. A few minutes pass. The moon continues to watch over them. Just a bit longer…

She hums with appreciation as Anna finally walks towards her. There is a sliver of childish schadenfreude seeing the look of desolation upon her. There are only so many small pleasures that an owl can get, and Feh will take whatever ones there are, even if they are a bit mean. Oh well.

“Feh, you know what I’m like. And thanks for taking care of our inventory, even though no one has any idea how you even manage that, which by the way I will figure out one day! But for now, I… need all the resources. We can’t hold for too long. I’ve read of a summoning ritual in a passing book and since we don’t really have any divine object to summon The Great Hero, I’m hoping whatever we offer would still be enough.”

Silence. And a huff, “Well obviously the risk tears me apart, but it’s either lose a large number of shards, orbs and the lot and get it back later or get run down and lose it altogether. So c’mon Feh, show me how much we’ve got.”

“Hoot,” and Feh lets a second pass for her to relish the comfort of her nest before taking off the nest and hooking her claws onto the perch. In the nest lies a handful of orbs and feathers, but what draws Anna’s gaze is an unassuming bow-like weapon. Or would it be closer to a crossbow? Either way, it was unlike anything they had come across before. Anna’s hand crawls out to grip the weapon before it was carefully examined. Gloved fingers dance along the surface and later wipe the grime away from an engraving and she gasps.

“Thi – no way, oh this would hand over such a hefty sum, but, the real thing? _The_ Breidablik from the legends? I, oh I have to leave soon if I am to make it to the ruins in time but, how? Wasn’t this lost?”

“Hoot”

…

..

.

 

“Alright okay you have your ways, but I won’t stop trying! Still, thank you Feh.” Anna collects the rest of the items before trotting off. The sheen of Noatun gleams when she grabs it from its leaning position against a pillar, and the twin castle doors are opened slightly before there is a resounding bang. She hears a fuzzy curse from outside before a horse whinny signals Anna’s departure. No doubt that if the Askran royals didn’t know Annas left, they did now. But that wasn’t her problem.

Feh flies back into her nest and lets her eyes droop. Her job is done for today.

**Author's Note:**

> A.N.: I don’t usually write, but spontaneity struck me and Feh is a blessing so here she is. I might plan on writing more attached to this (????) but right now this can exist as a standalone. Feel free to leave feedback esp. because this is unbeta’d (especially on tense smh I don’t know why I tend to write in present tense but I suck at keeping it consistent for all I know).


End file.
